The North Star
by paige-turner16
Summary: In the Northern Mountains, at the point where the mountain streams merge to form the Last River, one can find the glittering fortress of Evergreen (the Seat of House Whyte). They are the peacekeepers of the mountains and valleys, descendants of legends. Join the Whyte and Stark children as they embark on an adventure that will change their lives. (Starks/OC)
1. The House of Whyte and Gale

**The House of Whyte and Gale**

_Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is not mine, anything you do not recognise is mine... pretty simple, right? Happy reading!_

* * *

><p>The North is a wonderful place as equally dangerous as it is beautiful. A place where winter rules paramount and Houses both Great and Small are bound to each other by a history that runs as deep as the roots of the Heart Trees.<p>

A place where children are revelled with bedtime stories of direwolves, bears and giants, and the blue eyed dead who once terrorised the land.

It is here in the North, hidden amongst the Northern Mountains where the Last River begins its journey that one can find the ivy-covered walls of Evergreen. Perched atop a rocky hill that protrudes from the meeting point of all the northern streams, the fortress, infamous for its glittering glasshouses stands guard over the meadows of Dawn's Steppe.

Courage and Compassion… they were the words of House Gale. The same words that were neatly stitched onto the eagle banner that hung beside my Father's banner on the wall in the Great Hall.

Upon the marriage of my parents, they had joined not only their Houses, though also their lands. Now our lands stretched beyond the confines of Evergreen, extending out across the meadows and mountains as far as imagination willed. Well maybe not that far -

"Eira, you'll never believe what I heard!" the bell like voice of my little sister pulled me from my thoughts. I turned away from the window to face her. She swayed eagerly back and forth from her heels to her toes looking exactly as a mischievous little sister should. Her loose mahogany curls were decorated with random bits of golden straw and her innocent silver eyes were wide with excitement.

I smiled at her, lightly chewing my bottom lip to prevent my laughter as I patted the spot next to me on the window seat, "And what have you heard, bright one?". Her smile grew even larger at my gesture, revealing her adorable dimples.

"Well!" she began, plopping down beside me, "I heard that the Starks are coming to visit, not just the Lord and Lady Stark, but their children as well. How exciting is that! I mean the last visitors we had were the Umbers and they don't have any children my age."

"Have you been eavesdropping again?" I questioned, my brow raised as I attempted to pull the closest thing to a disapproving look.

Seren flashed me a sheepish look, her eyes shifting to the floor, "I didn't mean to, honest! I was up in the loft reading a book, the one about all the Houses of Westeros, when I overheard Father telling Ser Niclas the news. I couldn't help but hear…"

"Well… I won't tell Mother, if," I paused for a moment trying to regain her attention. Her gaze flicked from the floor to me, "You promise not to eavesdrop again."

"I promise!" she replied, "I'll try really hard not to."

I wrapped an arm around Seren pulling her into an embrace, "That's all I ask… I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Who's in trouble?"

My eyes shot towards the doorway where our eldest brother leant lazily, his arms folded across his chest and a 'charming' smirk pulling at his lips.

"Aiden!" Seren cried, leaping from her seat, flying across the room and into his awaiting arms, "You're home."

His smirk melted into the smile that only the youngest of our family could put on his face as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Her little legs wrapped around his waist as tightly as her arms wound around his neck.

"Hello, little star," Aiden mumbled, "I missed you."

Seren pulled away, her big silver eyes scanning his face, "I missed you too."

"You shall have to tell me about all of the adventures you've had since I've been gone," he smiled, placing the child back on her feet.

I rose to my feet, gently fixing my dress before I made my way across the room to embrace him.

"Dear sister, you grow more beautiful every day," he said, wrapping me in a warm brotherly hug, "Soon father will need my help to chase all your suitors away."

A gasp escaped my lips as I pulled myself from his embrace. "You wouldn't dare!"

Seren giggled and Aiden's deep chuckles were quick to join. I felt my cheeks warm slightly though I too joined their laughter.

"Father sent me to find you both for supper. He has some important news for us all."

"Important news?" I questioned, my brow rising in mock surprise as I shared a look with my sister. "I wonder what it's about." Seren smothered a giggle behind her tiny hand as she slipped out of the room leaving the two of us together.

Aiden shrugged his shoulders in the way that Mother so openly despised, his face barely masking his suspicion, "The sooner we get to supper the sooner we will find out." I nodded in agreement following Aiden through the door.

The hallways of Evergreen were beautiful. The walls were covered in intricate carvings that depicted the stories of Westeros, of the North and the people who lived here. The ceilings were made of glass allowing sunlight to illuminate the upper floor during the day. Whoever had first designed the castle had placed a lot of thought into it.

"Was that straw I saw in Seren's hair?" Aiden asked, his kind amber eyes coming to rest on me.

I laughed nodding in response, "You weren't imagining that. I almost laughed at her when she came bursting into the solar."

He shook his head a smile pulling at his lips, "Hiding in the stables again I bet. What will we do with our wild northern star?"

I sighed, sharing a look with my fellow 'first-born', "What can we do with her but love her?"

A comfortable silence fell upon us as we arrived at the doors to the Great Hall.

"There you are," a familiar voice called, "Marc, I found them!"

"Where were they?" a matching voice answered, as the identical form of our other, younger twin brother appeared. "Never mind, hurry up we're late and I'm starving," Marc huffed pushing open the door. Chatter filled the hall and the smell of freshly baked bread wafted through the air.

"You're starving? I was the one that missed out on dinner today!" Bryn huffed, hurrying after his twin.

We took our seats at the table offering our parents a smile and warm greeting as we served out what we desired to eat. Seren sat between the ebony headed Marc and Bryn recalling some aspect of one of her lessons. Mother (on one end of the table) and Father (on the other) both seemed interest in whatever she was saying. Aiden and I sat opposite our other siblings, simply content with the task of eating and listening to the familiar noise of Supper.

My eyes drifted to the lifelike images that adorned the walls of the Great Hall, a tribute to the Battle of Dawn.

Wildflowers and thistle of House Norrey danced in the mountain air as the Last River flowed silently passed. In the distance, the familiar walls of Evergreen watched over a raging battle. Arrows protruded from crumpled bodies, warriors stood forever locked in the deadly dance struggling to gain an upper hand as an eagle soared high above them in the moon-filled sky. An ancient fir tree (House Liddle's sigil) stood resolute against the gory scene, its giant roots curled tightly around its foes. Amidst it all, the imposing figure of a rearing horse (the same steed illustrated on the banner of my Father's house), its armour-clad rider, Morgan, wielding the enchanted sword Golau.

Grandfather had once told us the story of the Ghost Horse, a mythical steed made of mist and snow who none could ride except he who was destined to do so. The beast was a sign, warning of the dark times that were to come. Upon his arrival a shining star that burned by both day and night appeared in the sky above the point where all the streams meet. It had summoned the people of the Northern Mountains… According to Father, this was how our House, House Whyte, acquired its motto: 'Light Calls Us'.

Legends say that the Ghost Horse will return one day to claim another rider. When I was younger, I had once entertained the idea that I would be the one, the legendary rider who would rid our lands of those who sought to harm us.

My Diwrnod y Crwydro Ceffylau (Day of the Wandering Horse) came and went. I walked the plains of Dawn's Steppe well into night, losing myself in the starlit darkness before I finally stumbled upon my destined mount. Unlike the mythical beast of legend, of which I had so frequently dreamed about, a gentle golden filly chose me. I had named her Sundancer, for she was truly an image of grace.

"Really?" Seren squeaked, her voice laced in a mixture of both surprise and fear. My eyes rapidly zeroed in on the apprehensive face of my sister as she nervously fiddled with the tiny little corkscrew curl that brushed against her cheek.

"Yes, little one," the baritone voice of our Father answered, "It is time you found a companion."

* * *

><p><em>So… what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know. Thanks!<em>


	2. Of Mornings and Duties

**Chapter Two: Of Mornings and Duties**

Disclaimer: If you know it, I don't own it. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>The early morning, just before sunrise, is the most peaceful time at Evergreen. The torches and night lanterns still burn and the cool crisp air wafts through the empty halls and courtyards as though cleaning them for the beginning of a brand new day. Far beyond the western tower, the stars still glittered faintly in the heavens as the dawn began transforming the sky. This was the time of day I rarely saw, and for good reason.<p>

"Blessings of a new day to you," the guards greeted us as we exited the main keep.

"And to you," we chorused almost cheerfully. Mother would be most proud of our convincing efforts, for truthfully morning, especially early morning was not our time of day. The obvious exception of that rule being Aiden, whose irritating smirk - much to my displeasure - was causing me to develop an insatiable urge to slap him.

The twins yawned and muttered curses under their breath as they all but stumbled towards the stables, as pleased as I was to be out of their beds.

"Be grateful I decided against dousing your lazy arses when you both ignored my first summons," Aiden responded, obviously catching some of their murmurings.

"I'm curious, brother," a yawn contorted my face before I could stop it, "It's Seren's big day and yet I haven't seen hide or hair of her. Why is that?" My words were dripping with my discontentment as they filled the air.

Aiden tensed slightly at the venom in my voice though did not comment on it. "She was not abed when I went to her chamber. I assumed she was already in the kitchen, but Meera said she hadn't seen her when I went to collect our supplies."

His words took a moment to register as my body began awaken, all fatigue forgotten. My mind shifted back to supper when Father had revealed some important news, just not the news Seren or I had expected…

**[Flashback]**

_Seren chanced a quick look at me as we shared a moment to express our mutual surprise at the unexpected news._

_"Father, I really must protest!" Aiden was quick to voice his disapproval as Seren's shoulders slumped slightly, her eyes once again tasked with observing the tabletop._

___Father's hazel eyes held a familiar kindness and understanding as they shifted from his youngest to his eldest, "Seren is now eight. Marc and Bryn were her age when they had their Diwrnod y Crwydro Ceffylau."_

___"But the only reason you let them go was because they went out together," Aiden argued, determination flashing in his eyes. Marc and Bryn ceased their inhalation of the food as they realised they had become a focal point in the current dining table discussion. Mother sighed softly, though did not comment preferring to allow Father to handle the situation._

___Father paused for a moment considering Aiden's comment. "Very well… tomorrow you can all ride out to the Steppe with Cai, take some food with you and perhaps go for a swim while Seren looks through the herds. Any problems, you will all be within calling distance."_

___Marc and Bryn smirked at each other over the top of Seren's head, clearly excited by the idea of skipping their lessons. I turned towards Mother to see her smiling brightly back at me._

___"That is a splendid idea, my love," Mother concurred, "I shall see to it that the cooks prepare some supplies. Perhaps you should go and talk to Cai, Ryon?"_

___"I shall, first thing after supper."_

___"Mama, Papa?" a tiny almost mouse-like voice asked, "May I be excused?"_

___Mother and Father nodded, their expressions clearly portrayed their concern as they noticed the obvious change in their usually bubbly 'little star'. __Seren slipped from her seat and hurried out of the Great Hall disappearing through the doors leaving a cloud of silence hanging over our table. The smile dropped from my face as my eyes fell to the table. No one said anything. Rather everyone seemed to be lost within his or her own thoughts._

__**[End Flashback]**

****"You don't suppose she's waiting for us in the stable?" I offered, stepping through the entrance of the impressive structure that was Evergreen's stables.

The stables at Evergreen were the largest in all of Westeros. There was the large structure above the ground that stood taller than any giant did. The top level served as a storage facility that could hold enough hay and oats to feed five hundred horses for three years. The next level held the quarters for the stable boys, horse masters and some of the cavalrymen. On the ground-level the stables, which could hold well over two hundred horses. At the very end of the main isles were huge carved stone ramps that led down to a series of underground storage areas and stalls all carved from the rock of the hill much like the sky cells of the Eyrie. However, those stalls were only used during times of war.

Every horse that filled the stalls was Northern born and bred, raised on the Steppe amongst the herds, before coming to reside here at Evergreen. They were descendants of the first horses, strong of stature and spirit. All of the Whyte children knew every horse by name, for they too were like family.

"Blessings of a new day to you!" a rumbling voice shouted from the darkness. I baulked away from the shadow-covered figure, my hand attempting to clutch my failing heart. Meanwhile Aiden and the figure were both bent over laughing at the strangled scream that had wedged somewhere in my throat. After a moment, the hulking form of Cai Creag stepped out of the darkness, his blue eyes a startling contrast to his fiery hair. I glowered at the pair as I tried to calm my racing heart.

"You scare her every time, Cai," Aiden chuckled, clapping his long-time friend on the back as he passed by.

"Forgive me, my lady," Cai smiled running one of his enormous hands through his shaggy mane, "I didn't mean to startle you so."

My glare moulded into the most convincing unimpressed look that I could muster, "And the horses have all learnt to talk! You don't fool me. I know you get as much joy out of frightening me, Cai Creag, as you do swinging that stupid axe of yours around." I shoved past the infuriating boy, making my way to my faithful mount who had watched the whole scene over the door of her stall. A look of sympathy etched on her equine face.

Cai had been the source of many (if not all) of my frustrations as a child. Often I had fallen victim to the various and unique pranks of the two best friends. It was beginning to appear that not even time would make their juvenile antics cease. Mother had once told me it was simply boys enjoying their youth and warned me not to hold that against them, for one day they would change and the easy-going and warm boys I knew would turn into cold-hardened Northern men.

The stable boys had yet to stir and start their duties and only Niclas (Evergreen's Stable Master) roamed the corridors keeping a vigilant watch over the hundreds of mounts. He flashed me a grin as he passed, clearly baring witness to what had transpired yet he said nothing.

"Good morning, my sunshine," I greeted my mare, running a hand down her velvety neck, "Are you ready for a big day out?"

She nickered and bobbed her head, lipping at the sleeve of my favourite green dress. I nodded and set to work preparing both her and I for what was sure to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Meera had informed me that the children had left for the Steppe at first light with Cai and the supplies I had asked her to pack for them. My lord-husband had been locked away in his study for most of the morning pouring over the finances. This left me with the responsibilities of making the required preparations for the coming arrival of the Starks. We had received a raven yesterday informing us that the Starks would be joining us to celebrate the Festival of Light and speak to us about other matters. Matters they had not specified, much to my displeasure. There was nothing worse than walking blindly into something. My dearest Father had told me as much one day when I was just a girl. Now I was trying as best as I could to prepare for whatever the Starks and their expected arrival in a week's time might bring.<p>

The kitchens had been easy to organise. I trusted Meera with the menu and knew she would see to organising ingredients and other such things that were required for the kitchen to function properly. The cleaning staff had been another matter.

They had been more than surprised when I had request they clean, air and prepare the solar and connecting rooms in the Northern wing of the castle. That section of the castle had been closed off for longer than my beloved Mother had been married. Some of the younger maids believed it to be haunted, which was absolute nonsense. It had once housed my Father's brother and his wife. My Aunt and Uncle had disappeared one day during a ride in the mountains and had never returned. I felt it was time to let go of the past. The head maid had protested before ultimately obeying.

The sun was high in the sky by the time I finally made it out of the Keep and into the glasshouses to speak with the Head Gardener. Upon entering, the smell of lavender and roses, moonblooms and lilacs filled my head with childhood memories of a time long passed.

My eyes scanned the rows and rows of plants coming to rest on the grey-streaked head of my Father as he stood staring at the blooming bush of yellow roses, which grew beside the vibrant purple lavender bushes.

"Ah my daughter, it does me good to see you!" he spoke though did not shift his attention from the roses he dutifully tended.

I ventured closer, coming to stand beside him. Many times had I caught him here in this very spot, tending the same bush in the quiet of the garden, sometimes speaking softly to it and other times preferring silence. It had been my Mother's, she had brought it back from her travels and planted it here in the tiny little glasshouse that served as a home for the various flowers my ancestors had thought necessary to grow.

"I know it doesn't bring her back," he began, "But love lives on, even when someone has returned to the Gods."

I bowed my head sending up a silent prayer at the thought of my beloved mother. She had been a beauty to behold - with hair as black as night and eyes like the moon, lips as red as the autumn Frostfires and a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts. Her and my father had made the perfect couple, the true embodiment of House Gale's motto – Courage and Compassion.

"What brings you to the gardens at this hour of the day?" he questioned, taking a seat of the stone wall of the garden bed, "I've felt a change in the air. Has something happened?" His expression hardened as he attempted to revert into a cold-hardened Northerner.

"No, nothing bad," I assured, "I just came to see, Amaethon. There are some things I need to discuss with him about the festival and the impending arrival of the Starks." I answered sparing him a smile, "You haven't seen him by chance?"

Father returned my smiled and gestured over to a tiny little figure that soundlessly fluttered about the glasshouse like one of the Children of the Forest. I nodded leaving my father to his memories as I hurried over to the funny little man who seemed to be blessed with hands of magic.

"Amaethon, could you spare a moment of your time to speak with me?"

Earth brown eyes met mine. "Certainly, my lady. Certainly!" he babbled, so quickly it was almost difficult to understand him, "Would you like a spot of tea- oh, never mind, I've no kettle. What were you here for again? Oh, right, to talk to me. How can I help?"

I stood waiting for the old fellow to catch his breath before I started. "The Starks of Winterfell are coming to Evergreen. I will need three bouquets to place in the rooms something cheerful though that will serve to keep the rooms in the North wing smelling lovely, but they need not be ready for another week. Could you manage that Amaethon?"

He nodded eagerly, "Yes, my lady. I shall make them the moment I hear of their approach and have them delivered to the – the…"

"The North wing," I provided. His freckle dotted cheeks reddened slightly at his forgetfulness.

"Yes, that's the one. I shall see to it. They will be the most wonderful bouquets Lady Stark has ever seen!" he declared, turning and hurrying off through the glasshouse muttering about lilacs and spiceflowers.

I glanced over at my father once more. "Has he always been like _this_?"

Father chuckled and shook his head as he finished pruning the roses, "Only in the glasshouses, my dear."

For some reason his words did nothing to reassure me. The Amaethon I was used to, the one I spoke to around the castle, was not so… occupied? I bit my lip to stop myself from further commenting on the matter. It was not polite or lady-like to gossip or speak badly of people. I needed to start showing and practising some restraint in preparation for the visit of the Wardens of the North. Truth be told we all needed to work on that.

A soft sigh escaped my lips as I followed the path back out of the glasshouse into the fresh mountain air to continue my duties.


End file.
